Admitting
by Joachim 7
Summary: Sheena finally reailizes what she wants. Chapter 4 is up! R&R, please, ideas and flames are welcome as usual!
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing! This is a fic uh, TRYING to explain a Sheena/Zelos. Oh well. r&r please, it makes me feel less alone. I might update... I'll let the masses decide. If there are any ideas, I'm accepting them. Sappy....horribly sappy. bear with me

It was just another night, not unlike every other. But it seemed much more peaceful, Flanoir usually had that effect. Sheena stood staring out of her hotel window. Tonight she said to herself, " I'm going to tell him how I feel.....tonight I'm not going to chicken out". Of course, she had been saying this to herself for about the past hour. She then let out a deep breath and left her room. She went to the door of Lloyd's room, and then knocked on it. Lloyd responded with his usual 'come on in' and Sheena entered the room. She wanted to tell Lloyd how she really felt, but all that came out was," Do you want to.....uh...go for another walk?" Lloyd was confused, he took a walk with her a few days ago, and she called him an idiot, but, he didn't want to seem rude, so he let out a firm 'yes'.

Sheena had the question burning in her mind, she wanted to tell him how she felt, she really loved him, he was so nice to her, through all the bad times she had. He believed in her when all odds were against them. He was someone she could depend on. "Lloyd? I have to ask you something...." Lloyd stopped walking and turned to her, " What is it Sheena?" Sheena took a deep breath, and finally asked him," Do you like me?" Lloyd's eyes widened in shock," What?!" Asked Lloyd almost emmediatly. "Well....I was just asking, because you told me you wanted to be with me....and......to tell you the truth, I've liked you for a while now." Even Sheena couldn't believe she just blurted that out. Lloyd was speechless, all that he managed to say was " Sheena....I......I'm sorry." Sheena's eyes began to fill with tears and she just gave a slient 'ok' before leaving back to the hotel.

Sheena ran past Zelos on her way in, who was flirting with the receptionist. " Hey Sheena, what's-?" Sheena just glared at him through tear-filled eyes and ran up the stairs. Zelos then saw Lloyd coming in the door with a guilty expression on his face. Zelos knew what was going on. " I see", he said to himself. He went up to Sheena's room and knocked on the door. " Go away " was her response. Of course, he wasn't going to give up, so he went inside the room anyways. " Dammit Zelos, I thought I told you to go away! " She screamed at him. " So there's nothing I can do to help?" he asked her, she just yelled back at him " It's nothing you'd understand". He sat next to her on the bed and said to her, " You know, Sheena, just because you hate me doesn't mean I can't help you once in a while. It's not like I'm heartless". Sheena looked up at Zelos, she couldn't believe this was him talking. This is the first time he was actually being considerate/ " Listen, you really shouldn't get upset about Lloyd. Sure you may like him....but there's always things that you want, that you can't have. There's something I want, but no matter how hard I try, I can't get it. So, there's really no reason to cry over it, try to cheer up ok"? Sheena was amazed that Zelos actually gave her some decent information, but now she was curious, what did he want that he couldn't buy or flirt his way into getting? " Zelos, what do you really want?" asked Sheena, he turned to her and gave her a wink " I think you may already know". Sheena began blushing furiously as Zelos left her room.

SO? How was it? Pointless....yes, short, very, horrible? I don't doubt it. But then again, I tried. I think I made the characters a little out of character. Flames are welcome, not like I care. Ideas are welcome, if you have any


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you people for the reviews! It made me feel goood, and the ideas and suggestions I shall try to incorproate in this chapter. Joy! I hope that this time I fixed the mistakes. Amen. Sorry if there's any OOCness, but hey, I'm trying.

Last night, what Zelos had said to her had lingered on her mind. She still liked Lloyd, even though she could never have him. She wouldn't try again, and that little outburst of emotions last night wasn't something she was used to. Him and Collete were practically MADE for eachother. Just thinking about them together made her jealous, not angry, but jealous. Collete was one of her best friends, she couldn't be mad at her.

Sheena went to the balcony, Altamaria was so beautiful at night, the sound of the waves was so soothing, and the room itself was visually stunning. She was sharing the VIP room with Collete, Presea and Raine, who were all asleep by now. She couldn't help but think about what she was going to say to Lloyd, she was wondering if they would ever speak again. Then a knock at the door brought Sheena out of her daydreaming. She opened the door to see Lloyd, right now, she had no idea what to say, about last night, about what she told him. " in " She told Lloyd with a slight stutter.

" Sheena....about last night, I'm really sorry. I had no idea you liked me........I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry I just let you leave without even a reason ". Sheena was actually kind of releived that he was the one to talk first. " No Lloyd, you don't have to be sorry, I......kind of had a feeling that would happen. I just have to ask you...do you....do you really like Collete?". Lloyd didn't want to hurt her feelings, because he knew that she might still like him. But then again, he couldn't deny his own heart. Lloyd stood up and tried to change the subject, " This room is really great, it's a lot better than ours"! Sheena looked at Lloyd, " Lloyd, you can tell me, were both friends here". Lloyd sat back down and sighed, " Yeah...to tell you the truth I really do. She's like my best friend". " Do you really mean that Lloyd "?! Lloyd and Sheena both turned around to see Collete staring at them.

Right now, Lloyd was in shock, and then there was insane laughter coming from outside the door. Sheena ran to the door, only ONE person could make this much noise, Zelos. She opened the door and saw him toppled over in laughter. " Great job lover-boy! Man, I really wanted to see the look on your face! HAHAHAHA" Zelos was already crying from laughing so much. " How long have you been at the door?!" Sheena screamed at Zelos. " Hey, you sound like you don't want me! " Zelos wimpered. Sheena rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face.

" Now that that problem is over, maybe I we can finally continue our conver- " Sheena turned around and saw Collete and Lloyd cuddled together, ( they looked so cute together! ). Sheena decided to leave them alone for a while, as much as it pained her to see them together. She opened the door and Zelos fell on top of her, " DAMMIT ZELOS! Why do you have to listen to eveything that goes on in this room?! " Sheena screamed, " Do you have any idea how awkward this is"?! Zelos just looked down at her and said " Nope"! Sheena threw him off of her, and he hit the elevator. " OW! Why did you have to do that?! I mean it's not as bad as when I tried to look at you in the shower". Sheena shot him an evil glare and shut the door. Lloyd and Collete had fallen asleep ( snicker ) and now Zelos was probably going back to his room. " Well, this has been one heck of a night".

" Tell me about it ". She turned around to see Raine. " Where is Zelos, I have to TALK with him ". Sheena knew what Raine was going to do to him, you don't wake her up in the middle of the night and not get hurt. Sheena opened the door and saw Zelos getting in the elevator. " Excuse me for a moment"! Raine ran inside the elevator with Zelos, ideas went through his head, but not Raine's ideas. The elevator door shut and Zelos' screams could be heard all over the hotel, of course this didn't bother Sheena much. The elevator came back up and Raine dragged out Zelos who was tied up and gagged, Raine left him in the hallway and went back to bed. " How did I get stuck with that idiot?" Sheena said to herself as she shut the door.

It wasn't as short as the last one, but I don't this chapter was very good. It was kind of anti-climactic, and just strange. EH, the next chapter will probably be better. 'm hoping, reviews ideas and flames...all welcome. I'm sorry this was so short. meh.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I know you people were disappointed with the last chapter, but I made them OOC and all weird-like for a reason. Hopefully, flames won't come, but if they do, eh, thats your choice. And.....if there is any OOC in this chapter, let me know, I try.

------------------------------------------------------

" Sheena, Sheena wake up, we're leaving! " Lloyd silently yelled to her, bringing her almost immediately out of her sleep. Sheena sat up seeing that she was the only one that overslept. Appearantly, everyone woke up before her. " We'll meet you downstairs ok? " Said Lloyd as he and the others left the room, everyone except Zelos. Sheena glared at him, " Can't I get a little bit of privacy? This is just like last night when you wouldn't leave! " Sheena yelled. Zelos raised his eyebrow, obviously not knowing she was talking about. " What are you talking about ' last night '? Or did you have another wet dream about me? " Zelos said with a grin on his face. SHeena smacked herself in the forehead, " Great, it was a dream..." Sheena sighed. Her eyes then widened, " It was only a DREAM! That means that him and Colette-" Sheena blurted out before she was interupted by Zelos.

" A dream about me, Lloyd, AND Colette, I never knew what a naughty girl you were. " Zelos said with a huge smile across his face. Sheena walked up behind Zelos and punched him in the back of the head, ending his laughter. " Well you WERE in it. " Sheena said rolling her eyes. While Zelos was writhing in pain on the ground, Sheena couldn't help but laugh. While she was laughing, she didn't notice the pillar in front of her. She fell right on top of Zelos who, to no surprise, had another on of his evil grins. He moved her hair out of her face, " You have beautiful eyes. " He said to her in a whisper. Sheena felt her face begin to turn red, even though this was the biggest flirt on the planet talking, he seemed sincere about it. There was a knock at the door that brought the two out of their dazed state, Sheena jumped up and opened the door to see Lloyd.

" Sheena, what's been taking you guys so long to get ready? Everyones already outside. " Said Lloyd, oblivious to Sheena's blushing. " O..ok, I'll be down in a few minutes. " Sheena stuttered as she was talking. Lloyd smiled and slowly closed the door. Almost as soon as the door closed, Sheena felt Zelos' arms wrap around her, she wanted him to let go, but at the same time, didn't want to leave his grip. He whispered in her ear, " I really mean it, you have the most beautiful eyes. " He let go of her and walked out the door, leaving Sheena so confused about her feelings for him. Did he really mean that, or was it one of his lies? Sheena decided to throw te thoughts out of her head for now. After she had finished changing, she met Lloyd by the elevator. " So what did you two talk about? " Asked Lloyd out of the blue. Sheena began blushing furiously and barely managed to say, " N.......nothing" ! Lloyd was obviously oblivious to what she said.

When the elevator reached the ground level Lloyd looked at Sheena and asked her, " Sheena, when we get to Mizuho, can I talk to you? " Sheena turned to Lloyd, her face now about as red as Zelos' hair. She blurted out , " SURE LLOYD! " Lloyd smiled as the door opened and he stepped out. She was so happy she was going to be able to try and tell Lloyd how she felt, again. But now, the happiness was beginning to fade, what Zelos said to her stayed in her mind, she thought to herself, " I....I don't actually LIKE him do I? No.....I, I like Lloyd.....don't I "? Sheena's thought her mind was going to snap, while she pondered this, she walked out the front door, and met the rest of her comrades.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was so short, and now, I must know, who should Sheena end up with? Zelos or Lloyd? Right now, it could go either way, so I really need a clue, plz helpeth me!!


	4. Chapter 4

ok, I know I haven't updated for what seems an eternity, but this one WILL be fairly short, forgive me, I have no me time anymore. Anywho, it is going to be a Sheelos from here on, sorry all Sheeloyd fans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The road to Mizuho, she'd known this path all her life, yet it seemed that it was taking much longer than usual. Perhaps it was anticipation of what Lloyd was going to tell her, or maybe fear of what she felt for Zelos. Sheena lay against a tree near the ocean, she never thought traveling would take so much out of her. Sheena watched the sun begin to set. " Twilight, it's so very beautiful-like yours truly ". Sheena turned on her side to see Zelos looking down at her. " You want something Zelos?" asked Sheena in an aggrivated voice. " Whoa, take it easy beautiful, just came to check on you, oh, and by the way, Raine's cooking tonight ". Sheena grimaced at the thought of having to eat Raines food. " Well, thanks for the heads up- " Sheena's eyes widened as she felt Zelos lips presssed firmly against hers. She didn't know whether to be mad or happy. She began to bring him closer to her, until she realised what she was doing. She promptly shoved Zelos off of her and screamed at him. " What the hell Zelos? Who the hell do you think you are you perverted bastard!!" Zelos just smiled at her. " You know sheena, you look even better when your angry" . Sheena didn't really know if Zelos was being sincere or a total jerk.

Zelos just walked around the tree and embraced her from behind. " You know Sheena, I've been meaning to tell you something, but unfortunately, THIS is probably the only way I'd be able to get your attention for long enough" . Sheena felt the same feeling she had just that morning, she wanted him to let go, but didn't want him to leave. Sheena just finally decided to hear Zelos out, she shrugged him off of her, and sat against the tree. " So? You said you wanted something? " Sheena said in an angry tone. Zelos sat down in front of her, " You know, I've been thinking, you're the only woman I've actually had REAL feelings for. But for all intents and purposes, you just keep pushing me away. So, I wanted to see how you really felt about me " . Zelos gazed into her eyes with a look she never recalled seeing from him before. It was kind, caring. She wanted to believe he was lying, and she wasn't going to just spill her guts out in front of him, so she was at a crossroads, tell him how she felt, or listen to what Lloyd had to say. It was hard for Sheena to say even the slightest bit of what she was feeling. " Zelos-" she really couldn't answer him, she was in love with two people. " I'm not really falling for him am I?" Sheena said to herself. She would have probably went insane had Zelos not said anything, but as usual, he did. " You know Sheena, it's just you and me here, no one else ". It provided her a bit of comfort knowing that they were alone, but she was still at her wits end.

The sun was already begging to set, but Zelos seemed to have all the time in the world. Sheena finally decided she was going nowhere with her debating. " Yes Zelos, I like you, are you happy now?!" Sheena was already starting to cry, she didn't know how she truly felt about anything anymore. Zelos smiled to her, " As a matter of fact I am. " he moved closer to her, then held her in his arms. " Sheena, I didn't want you to be crying on our first date". She looked up at him through her tear-filled eyes, his were fixed on her. She slowly felt herself nearing him. And before she knew it, they were kissing. It was what she wanted, she could feel it. Perhaps that single heart-felt kiss was all she really needed. At last, Sheena had finally realised what she wanted, though she still needed to confront Lloyd, she still needed to hear him out. her eyes began to slowly close as the kiss lasted for what seemed an eternity. As they slowly seperated, Zelos whispered in her ear, " Sheena-" she felt her herself nod, as if to signal him to continue, " You're the only person I've ever truly loved. " Zelos stood up, and began to slowly walk away from her, he turned and with a smile said," Oh yeah, and you have a great butt".

-------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it, not as long as I had hoped, but I hope people R&R still. Sorry!


End file.
